Breaking The Fou4th Wall
by Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet
Summary: Someone, please call a repairman. Bday fic for MissTuffcy. Summaries inside. [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This is a b-day fic for my friend and favorite author MissTuffcy. (Well the first one) Her bday is really on the 7th but I've been working on this for a few days and wanted to make sure I finished posting it before her bday! Onward to Drabbles and pure crack:

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Kuwabara rants.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 1:**

It was an ordinary day – well as ordinary as it could get – for our favorite Reikei tentai. They were, like usual, on a mission with the least amount of information about said mission. "I'm really getting sick of Koenma sending us on these missions without telling us _exactly _what he wants us to do!" Yusuke complained loudly. They were walking through some random forest on some random island in some random part of the Makai, randomly. Aimlessly searching for kami only knew what. "Where is this going?"

"Naturally randomly," Kurama muttered lowly. One can only guess what they were speaking of and one could only guess what they were talking about –

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

"You know what grinds my gears-" That was Kuwabara, but sense when did he use phrases such as 'grinding his gear'.

"What gear? If gears implies brains, you surely lack both," Hiei put in. Oh Hiei, if only you knew. If only you knew indeed. "What does that even mean?"

"No seriously," Kuwabara cut in, ignoring Hiei completely.

"What, Kazuma?" Kurama sighed.

"Why am I always portrait as ugly in every single fanfiction ever written?" Suddenly everyone stopped walking to stare at Kuwabara.

"What?" Kurama asked slowly.

"I was just reading these fanfictions about me! And you know what else – you know what else I read? Why am I always paired with Hiei when it comes to yaoi couples, I HATE Hiei!"

"This is insanity," Kurama mumbled as shook his head.

"Hey, we're coming up on a castle," Yusuke grumbled. "Quit breaking the fourth wall and lets get a move on, Kuwabara,"

"I'm being serious here!"

"Shut up," Yusuke replied.

"Ass…" Kuwabara grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So, this one was not funny at all. I found it a little bit 'tarded; however, I need this filler chapter for the other chapters. I know its short but it's supposed to be. When I wrote this out, I planned on having 10 parts. I'm not sure if I can do more than 6 because well…I'm not a funny person? I like things to die and stuff…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Kurama has a prediciment.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 2:**

"First off before you even start, I want to say that summary makes no sense what so ever," Yusuke exclaimed. There really was no explaination for Yusuke appearing at all or even hearing his voice, for he was nowhere in sight. Kurama, who has been sitting on the couch for this whole time, turned his attention from the TV to the hall where the front door was located. A knocking was distracting him from his current task: cooking.

"I thought you stopped cooking after those events of **Kurama + Hunger + Lack Of Kitchen Skills = ?*1*"** Kuwabara spoke up from his place in the sitting at the table.

"Wait….when did you get here?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Do you really even care?" Kuwabara asked as he flipped through a book.

"Good point," Kurama grumbled as he walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal Yusuke standing there with a not so pleased expression.

"What's up with you?"

"I just got finished reading I just got finished reading **Of Flying Fish and Fickle Dwarfs*2* **and I feel like I'm high off something," Yusuke grumbled. "By the way, I never knew you were insane,"

"What?" Kurama asked with a frown. "I'm not insane. The authors who write me as being insane are insane. Like the author writing this story right now. I bet-"

"Now _you're _doing it!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing his book down. "You all talk about me being stupid and ugly but you guys always do stuff stupid but you get called adorable or cute or hot! I have had it! I'm writing a strongly worded letter to all Yuu-Yuu Hakusho fangirls who have written badly about me!"

"Good luck," Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time. "90% of stories have you being an idiot," Yusuke added. Kuwabara gave a frustrated yell, brushed passed Kurama and Yusuke, and left the house.

"I want to know how we were looking and talking at Kuwabara through the wall," Yusuke said, looking at Kurama. "Like, he was in the kitchen and we're in the hall…." Kurama shrugged.

"That's because the author was too lazy to write what happened that made us magically teleport to the kitchen during that brief conversation," Kurama said. He pointed.

"Like the last chapter, where the fuck were we?"

"You both are stupid," Hiei chimed in from his place on the window sil.

"Well, hello Hiei," Kurama drawled. "So nice of you to visit,"

"What I don't get – again – is the summary? What's the summary have to do with this chapter? Which makes no sense by the way,"

"…I'm pregnant," Kurama said in all seriousness.

"Why was I expecting that," Yusuke rolled his eyes before walking out the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

By no way am I dissing any story I may happen to mention. I love every story I happen to mention.

1. By MissTuffcy

2. By CupCake-SweetTreats


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Yusuke pitches a fit.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 3:**

The spirit detectives were all sitting out behind Genkai's temple. The old psychic had run them ragged with chores non-stop. "I wonder if the author noticed they spelled predicament wrong in the last chapter's summary," As Yusuke spoke, the author silently plotted to kill him in the next chapter. "Hey!"

"Instead of murdering the poor innocent wall that has been dead two chapters over, lets figure out how we're going to finish these chores without keeling over," Kurama drawled from his spot under a shady tree. The tree was leaned over slightly using its branches to fan the over-exerted fox.

"Why are you even tired?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Me and Kuwabara did all the work! Why is Hiei even here? He doesn't even care!"

"Hn," Hiei…said?

"He's here because Yukina," Kurama shrugged. "I did do something….do you know how hard it is to control the plants in this humidity? I'm going to faint," Kurama slouched even more.

"Wait! Why does the summary say I pitch a fit?! What does that even MEAN?" Yusuke yelled.

"What you're doing now – that is what they meant…." Kurama grumbled.

"Guys, what gender is the author?" Kuwabara piped in. They all went silent and stared at – wait they're staring at me! Someone call a repairman please, the 4th wall is broken!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Kurama owns a demonic bug.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 4:**

He sat – squatted – poised in the ready. He was going to get it; he was sure of it. What was it he was going to get? And who was this he you ask? Well that's simple. You see, Kurama – who was now in his fox form – had been hunting down this diabolical and disastrous demon! This demon was larger, he was feral, and it had wings! It had been terrorizing his gardens for the past few days. It – being the horrible demon Kurama was hunting – sat, no hovered, over one of his precious babies – his rose bush!

Kurama was getting ready to kill this big demon. Crouching even lower to the ground, Kurama sprang forward and managed to catch the large demonic bug in his mouth. "Kurama what are you doing?" Kurama sat up from his kill, which happened to be a lone lotus, and stared up at the person sitting in the tree across from him. It was Hiei, who had one eyebrow raised, staring at him with a bemused expression. Kurama sheepishly transformed into his human form.

"This bug was killing my plants," Kurama mumbled.

"You were narrating yourself," Hiei said with a snicker. Kurama blushed darkly.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes," Hiei snickered. "It was amusing, to say the least,"

"Eh…."

"Hey guys!" Hiei and Kurama turned to see Kuwabara walking past Kurama's fence.

"Hey Kuwabara, what brings you here?"

"You remember in chapter 1 when I said I was mad and then in chapter 2 where I proclaimed I was going to write a strongly worded letter?" The author, who had been oddly silent at this point, glared down at Kuwabara shouting madly _'I just got that damn wall fixed' _before stomping away in a huff to call another repairman. "….Anyway, I have news! But I'll tell you next chapter!" with that said, Kuwabara magically 'poof'ed out of existence until the next chapter is posted.

"This story is just getting weirder and weirder with each chapter…" Kurama grumbled.

"This is a story?" Hiei asked to which the author yelled _'I heard that' _ but did nothing farther.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Kazuma makes a haunting realization.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ugh, I feel like Deadpool right now…." Yusuke grumbled. He was slouched over on the couch at Kuwabara's house. Across from him sat Kurama, who was staring at him with a blank expression and Hiei who…was not really paying much attention to anything for he was staring at Kuwabara's tv. "Where is that dumbass Kazuma? I'm fucking hungry!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm here!" Kuwabara yelled as he walked into the room. Everyone, save Hiei, looked at him.

"Why did you say everyone if its only two people – you know what nevermind," Yusuke grumbled as the author glared at him for breaking the fourth wall _again._

_ "_Well the name of the story _is _breaking the fourth – nevermind," Kurama quickly cut himself off as the author reminded him of the on-going story they had yet to finish with him in it.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Yusuke cried. "ARE YOU A CHICK OR A DUDE!" The author yet again silenced Yusuke with a silent glare.

"Anyway, back to me," Kuwabara said with a short wave. I did some research and there ARE people out there who understand my geniusness. For one, I read this story **The Cabin*1* **and I also read **The Infection*1*. **And found they all didn't refer to me as an idiot!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I also read **The Substitute*2* **and **About Last Night *1*.**"

"I thought you said you hated Hiei," Kurama drawled. Hiei looked at Kurama with a frown.

"I DO!" Kuwabara frowned.

"You do realize 3 of the 4 stories you just named is you paired with Hiei," Kurama drawled again. He yawned as both Kuwabara and Hiei yelled in shock.

"How do you not know that when you read it," They all jumped as they heard a boom, which was the sound of the author yelling at them for, again, breaking the 4th wall.

"So basically you like Hiei," Kurama tilted his head to the side, completely ignoring the shouting of the author in the background.

"Wait, isn't that also a pairing between you and Yusuk-"

"Let's change the subject," Kurama said, red in the face.

"Agreed," Yusuke, who was equally red in the face, muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm having way too much fun with this.

1. By nerdgurl714

2. by MissTuffcy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Someone call a repairman please. In which Yusuke realizes something.

**Breaking the Fou4th Wall**

**Chapter 6:**

"I was reading the latest updates to **Breaking the Fou4th Wall**," Yusuke mumbled. Kurama and Kuwabara looked up at him.

"How is that even possible…?" Kurama asked slowly.

"Did anyone else notice that Kurama was in the living room at first but then magically poofed into the kitchen?" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at the other who had thrown down their keyboard. They screamed in anger _Now you've done it! The wall is broken beyond repair. I quit you all! I hope you all die or worse: get captured by rapid fangirls! _After their angry exclaimation, they stormed out of the living room, but not before chucking a shoe at the computer screen.

The spirit detectives sat there staring at nothing. "We really have to get that 4th wall fixed….what if the fangirls find out…?" Yusuke mumbled lowly.

"We're screwed.


End file.
